


New Neighbors

by Bokuhoeto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, F/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and eventual smut probably, I like to sin so don't worry, Kuroo Has A Kitty, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, bokuto and kuroo are roommates, it'll happen, smut in later on chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuhoeto/pseuds/Bokuhoeto
Summary: Kuroo's little kitten 'Ken' seems to have taken a liking to your apartment sink and Kuroo has taken a bit of a liking to you as well.





	1. Were you looking for this?

**Author's Note:**

> So I just thought that I would drop this little thing here and see how it goes~ There'll be more chapters later on but I'm not quite sure when it'll be updated, but I don't think it'll be too long! If you guys want to check out more of my content, I'm "Haikyuu-sins" and "bnha-sins" on tumblr! I have tons of headcanons and scenarios over there if you're interested in them ^^

After a long day from work, you had finally made it home. You couldn't be happier to throw the door open and-

  
Meow~

  
What...? Did you just hear... a cat? Why would you hear a cat in your apartment when you don't have a cat?

  
Meow~

  
There is was again and this time you knew it was inside. You shut the door behind you and curiously looked through the rooms. You didn't think to check the kitchen because why would a cat be in your kitchen? There's next to nothing in there at the moment. But that was the last place you looked and lo and behold: a cat.

  
The rather small kitten sat in your sink continuing to meow which only got louder once it saw you getting closer to it. "You've very cute..." you spoke, picking it up with one hand. Pursing your lips and narrowing your eyes a bit, you you talked to it again. "But how did you get into my house?"

  
It kept meowing at you while you were holding it before you started to pet it with your other hand making rather loud purrs come from such a small kitten. "Now let's see where you live." you check the red collar that was around its neck, seeing that the his name was 'Ken'. "Ken the Kitten." you chuckle. "Cute~ Oh, looks like you live just down the hall. Then let's take you home, Ken."

  
You make your way down the hall of your apartment complex to the place that had just recently been moved into by new tenants that you hadn't met yet and what a nice way to meet them.

  
A knock on the door got the attention to the two that were in there. In a few seconds, a tall blacked haired guy opened it. "Can I help- Ken! What the hell! When did he get out?! I knew it was too quiet in here..."

  
Chuckling, you hold the kitten up for him to take. "I thought you might want him back."

  
He takes the kitten from you gently. "Thank you so much! Where did you find him? I didn't even notice that he got out. Bokuto!" he shouts behind him, "you let Ken get out!"

  
"I did not!" You hear a retort from this 'Bokuto'. "I shut the door behind me before I left!"

  
He shakes his head sighs loudly. "Where did you find him?"

  
"Well, he was kind of in my sink." you almost say it as a question since you were just as confused as he was. "I don't even know how he got into my apartment since I was at work. I'd keep a close eye on him since he obviously is going to be a troublemaker." you chuckle quietly as you scratch the small cat in his arms. "I'm (F/n) (L/n), by the way. I live just down the hall." you turn slightly and point to the door that down the way.

  
"Kuroo Tetsurou. It's nice to know we actually have a cute, friendly neighbor since everyone around us is old."

  
You laugh, cheeks flushing a light pink as he calls you cute. "It's nice to know that Ken has such a handsome owner." you flirt right back with him but quickly go back to your other topic. "But oh trust me, I know about the naggy old people.The lady next to me complains when I have my music on from my laptop playing- my laptop! It's not even loud!"

  
Kuroo smirks down at you. He likes the fact that only a few choice words of his can make you flustered. "We've only been here for a little less than a week and the people around us are already complaining when I talk to my roommate- he's loud though so I can understand that." he teases because he knows that Bokuto can hear what he's saying .

  
"I am not!" he shouts back at him, his mouth full of the sandwitch he was making in the kitchen. "Who's this?" he pokes his head around the corner.

  
You introduce yourself as their neighbor to Bokuto and he introduces himself to you as well. "It was really nice meeting you two, but I have to go and cook dinner. If you ever need anything you know where I am." you smile at Kuroo and Bokuto before petting Ken again. "I'll let you know if he turns up in my sink again~ Oh! And don't let him out again!" you tease Bokuto, pointing your finger at him.

  
Kuroo holds back a laugh as you playfully scold him. "I didn't mean too though! It was an accident!"

  
Smiling and rolling your eyes, you turn from them, waving as you walk back to your home. "I'll see you two later~"

  
Once you were out of their out of sight, Kuroo turns to Bokuto. "Our neighbor is really hot."


	2. He's Mine ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my drafts for too long and honestly I don't even know where this is going to go yet but we're going to figure this out together. 
> 
> Thanks to all who have commented and given this kudos! I really appreciate it! It always encourages me more when I see others giving me kind words so thank you guys!

Early in the morning the next day, instead of being woken by your alarm, you wake to the feeling of small paws kneading your cheek. Groaning, you open up your eyes to see the familiar kitten that had trespassed into your apartment just the day before. "What the hell Ken..." you gently push his paws away from your cheek and put him on your chest. "How did you get in here again? All my windows are shut." you talk to him while petting down his back. A glance at the clock tells you that it's early- too early. You alarm wasn't suppose to wake you up for another hour but since this new much softer alarm had woken you up, you decided to get ready for work so you wouldn't have to rush like normal.

It took you about 15 minutes to get out of the comfort of your warm sheets and you set down Ken on top of the fluffy comforter. The purring kitten looked up at you as you shifted him and placed him on the bed again. He meowed at you as you walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen to start making something to eat for yourself. You grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and walked around your house to make sure you had closed everything. "All the windows are shut, door is shut and locked, balcony door is shut and locked... Ken where are you getting in here from?" you spoke to yourself.

The breakfast was a quick meal and you looked down to see that the kitten was following you around your feet. Careful not to step on him, you made your way to your bathroom to brush your teeth and hair. After, you were going to go and return Ken to Kuroo and Bokuto. It didn't take long to get ready and you threw on a proper outfit for work. Ken was still at your feet so you picked him up in your arms and left your house to go and return the little welcomed intruder. You really hoped that they would be up since you didn't want to wake them.

It took you a moment to knock but you did so loud enough to where you hoped one of them would hear it. Not long after you knocked, Bokuto answered the door in just his boxers. His eyes were half lidded and his hair was disheveled, only making it more so when he ran his hand through it.

"Oh hey, (y/n)? Right?" he yawns in the middle of his sentence, greeting you. You didn't answer right away, a bit flustered by his appearance. Trying not to make it obvious that you were staring at him.

"Yeah..um... I'm so so sooo sorry that I had to wake you up but I waited for as long as I could before having to knock...I kind of had to bring this,-" you hand the sleepy man the kitten you were still holding. "-back again." He took Ken, but looked even more confused than ever.

"He got out again?"

"He's a little escape artist I'll tell you that." you chuckle. "But I have to go to work," you pull out a piece of paper from your back pocket and hand it to Bokuto. "here's my number in case you can't find him and you think he might be in my apartment. I'll try and come home earlier to let you guys get him. Oh, and you can give my number to Kuroo too." Bokuto takes your number from your hand and sets Ken down on the floor. The kitten walks over to his food bowl and starts to eat.

"Thanks (y/n)!" he grins, still obviously sleepy. "I'll be sure to give you a call if that happens!"

"Then I'll let you get back to sleep." you smile, waving at a goodbye before heading off down the street to your job.

 

It didn't take more than a few hours for your phone to ring. It was an unfamiliar number so you assumed that it was probably Bokuto's or Kuroo's. Luckily you were on a lunch break and able to take the call. "Hello?" you answer.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! (Y/n)! It's Bokuto!"

"Oh hi Bokuto. Did you guys lose Ken again?"

"Um.. No.. I just wanted to call and say hey to you.." you could hear what you thought to be a nervous chuckle on the other side. "Kuroo says hi too!"

"Well hello to the both of you~" you laugh. "So I take it Ken is safe with you two then?"

"Yep! He's sleeping on Kuroo right now!" Bokuto replies a bit loudly. "That's good, because if he ended up at my apartment again I was thinking about just keeping him~"

"No! He's ours!" he retorts childishly and you can't help but giggle at him. Little do you know that that sound makes the tips of his ears turn a light shade of pink. "Are you blushing?" you hear Kuroo say faintly to Bokuto, which you barely make out the words. "No! Uh, I have to go! Have a good day at work!" Koutarou quickly hangs up the phone, much to your confusion.

"O..kay?" you furrow your brows, confused as to what exactly happened. "Blushing? Why would he be blushing?"

"Maybe someone has a crush on our little secretary~" your coworker, Haise, teases you as he works on his client's tattoo.

"Nu uh!" you quip at him, trying to keep some of your cool.

"And who's to say that they don't?"

"....Me."

He chuckles, wiping away the ink from his work. "So your birthday is coming up. Was wondering if as a present you'd want another tattoo?"

"Really??" your eyes widen and a smile breaks out on your face. "Of course, you're turning 24. That means in one more year you'll be half way to 50." he lets out a laugh and you crinkle your nose.

"Hush." you wave him off. "Can we start on the sketch today then??"

He agrees that when he's finished with is client that you and him would come up with a sketch for your new tattoo which you were getting more excited about. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. You talked to Haise about what kind of tattoo you wanted and what you wanted it to mean. There wasn't a sketch wasn't finalized today but you were okay with that.

 

You went home a bit later than usual that night and decided to just make something simple for dinner. You were tired and didn't was something too extravagant. What else was tired was the kitten that made himself confortable right in your kitchen sink. With a soft sigh you grab your phone and call Bokuto.

"Hey Bokuto," you say when he picks up. "Remember what I said eariler? If Ken was in my apartment again, then I'm keeping him? Yeah well I'm keeping him."

"What?! No!" the call ended abruptly and you could hear Bokuto running from his apartment to yours and knocking loudly on the door. Laughing to yourself, you go and answer it with the sleepy cat in your hands.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Gimme the caaaaat!"

"I don't wanna~"

"Give 'em!" He reaches out to grab Ken from you but you pull away, giggling. It's the same sound that made his ears turn pink and of course it happens again.

"You're blushing again, just like Kuroo said you were!"

"You heard that?!" He groans. "Just give the cat back!"

"What do get for keeping him safe??"

"Um...Kuroo just made dinner? ....If you want you can come over and eat with us? It's nothing fancy or anything..."

"I'd love to~" you smile. "So what's for dinner?"

"He made some pork cutlet bowls and there's enough to make one more so you can have it." Bokuto grins, stepping to the side so you could walk out. "Are we going to get our cat back though?" he asks hopefully.

"Hmmm~ It depends on how good of a cook Kuroo is~ If I like it then he's yours again!"

"I bet you'll like it, Kuroo makes really good food!" Bokuto tells you enthusiastically as you two walk to his and his best friend's shared apartment. "Tetsurou I brought someone with me!"

He pokes his head out from the kitchen to see you with their kitten in your arms once again. He sighs loudly. "I don't understand how he keeps getting out!"

"I don't either, but he got me dinner tonight so I'm not complaining~"

"Oh, yeah! I invited her over for dinner since she's been having to deal with him for the past few days." Bokuto chimes in and tells his best friend.

"That's fair." Kuroo nods. "We're having port cutlet bowls, that okay with you?"

"I'd be fine with just about anything." you smile and set Ken down. He rubs against your legs while you walk over to the kitchen, "Can I help with anything?"

"Kou you should learn from her, she asks if she can help and she just walked in the door- unlike a certain someone who refuses to help with dinner at all." he chides with smirk.

"Hey it's not my fault that I can't cook! I burn everything!" Bokuto retorts back, but a cute pout settles on his face as he crosses his arms.

"Well maybe you should learn to keep your eye on the food. I have a feeling that you like to just walk away from the food and forget about it." you raise your eyebrows as you look at the guilty party.

"Ha! Look who's exactly right!" Kuroo laughs out loud while he finishes up the pork that's been cooking.

"Aw! Bokuto don't be sad!" you hold in the laugh of your own. "Why don't you help me set the table? I'm sure you're good at that!"

"....I am pretty good at that." he mumbles under his breath, going over to the cupboard and grabs the bowls needed.

You get out the silverware after he tells you were they are and you help him set the table for the three of you. It wasn't too long after that, that Kuroo was done with dinner. He divided up the food for you all equally before sitting down at the table with you and Bokuto.

"So, it recently came to my attention that we know nothing about you, only the fact that our cat seems to like your apartment better than ours." Kuroo looks at you and raises an eyebrow.

"The same could be said for you two as well. The only thing I know is that neither of you can keep a kitten in their own home." you retort back playfully.

"Touché." Kuroo chuckles, taking a bite of his food. "Well," he starts off, swallowing what he chewed. "I'm studying at the local college for now before I transfer to another school for Chemistry."

"And I'm playing volleyball for a university that's not too far away!" Bokuto enthusiastically chimes in.

"Oh that's so cool! I always liked doing chemistry in school but I hated learning about it... if that makes sense? I just liked working with the chemicals and seeing the different reactions. Now volleyball-that's a different story." you chuckle and shake your head, remembering the not so great memories that came with thinking about the sport. "I got hurt a lot. Lots of bloody noses, more than one dislocated finger, and plenty of bruises to come with it."

The three of your spoke about school and work, telling them that you worked at a tattoo shop that was a couple of blocks away from the apartment complex. They asked if you'd give them tattoos but you just laughed and told them that you were only the receptionist. Though you did occasionally help Haise with sketches so you told them you could help design them if they were really interested. Bokuto was enthusiastic about it and you couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Do you have any tattoos yourself?" Kuroo questions.

"Yeah I have a few. They're just small, but they're meaningful. My next tattoo is going to be bigger though and Haise is helping me with the sketch right now."

Throughout your conversations with them, you had helped clean up from dinner and migrated into the living room only to continue talking in there. It didn't seem like long at all before you glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 12:48 a.m. "Holy crap it got late! I thought it was only 10! Well I guess time flies when you're actually enjoying talking to people." you smile at the both of them and stand up. "I really should get going, I have work tomorrow and I'm sure both of you need to get up early for school. Sorry I kept you two up so late..."

"I didn't even realize how late it had gotten either, honestly." Kuroo tells you, grinning back.

"Coach is going to kill me for staying up so late..." Bokuto scrunches his nose and sighs. "But I think it was worth it!"

"I hope you don't get in trouble because of me though! I'd feel really bad about that.."

"Like I said, it was worth it!" Bokuto repeats, a happy smile lighting up his face. "But if he does get mad, then you'll just have to make it up to me, liiiiike~" he thought for a moment, tapping his chin. "making us dinner!"

"That sounds fine to me, although I was planning on doing that either way since it would only be fair because I got such a nice dinner cooked for me tonight. Thank you again for that Kuroo, it was so good!" opening the front door, you rub your eyes and yawn. "I'll see you guys again soon." you say to them sleepily, your tiredness beginning to catch up to you.

"Go get some rest Sleeping Beauty~" Kuroo teases you, winking as you walk out.

You could feel your cheeks flush a light pink, but luckily it wasn't bright enough to notice. You say your goodbyes once again before heading off to your apartment down the hall.

Tetsurou turns to his best friend who was laying on the couch with his head against the back cushion. But before Kuroo could say anything Kou speaks up.

"Do you think she would say yes if I asked her out?"


End file.
